So, sempai Nya!
by SunnyLen
Summary: Azusa x Mio. The band go and enjoy a meal at Yuis house, whilst a little bit of accidental love blooms. Oneshot.


**Its not Vocaloid o:**

**Just a little oneshot I wrote at stupid o'clock in the morning to express my love for K-ON. I watched the whole first series this holiday u I love it!**

**And I think that maybe Azusa x Mio is my favourite pairing? Maybe ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I don't own K-ON.**

* * *

><p>'Neeee Ui~' the older sibling mumbled as she stretched her top half out over the table. The girl herself who was being called came in from the kitchen, curious to her older sisters need. You wouldn't have known that Yui was in fact older than Ui, since all she did was lay around eating sugary snacks and playing her beloved <em>Gui-tah. <em>

'The hot pot will be ready soon, okay?' Ui told her sister who lazily gave her a thumbs up before slumping her head back down on the table, any one would think she had been running around all day.

Ui wondered back into the kitchen to finish cooking their meal, it was always best that way, especially considering that Yui couldn't cook very well at all, she was likely to fall over her own feet and spill everything, and anyway Ui was quite happy doing things for her beloved sister.

Just outside of their household the other members of After School Tea Time were gathering after being invited by Ui to have dinner with them, after all she felt that Yui ought to do something with her day, even if it is just seeing her friends.

'I wonder what Ui has cooked for us today?' Ritsu wondered loudly to her fellow band members as they walked up to their house.

Beside her Mio frowned. 'Don't be so loud when you are being a guest!' she scolded, hitting her childhood friend on the head, always ready to keep her in line.

Just behind the two was Mugi and Azusa, or more commonly known as by Yui, Azu-nyan, who were now giggling quietly at the twos behaviour.

Just then, because Ritsu didn't want to be the one to lose, she sidled up close to Mios ear and muttered. 'Hey Mio, look out for those barnacles right there.' She said with an evil voice, causing Mio to scream and run to the door, which was just opened by Yui, and of course the two collided.

Once Yui and removed herself from the tight grip from her scared friend she looked round to see a sheepish looking Ritsu and Azu-nyan and Mugi grinning.

Yui moved out of the way so her friends could come in and remove their shoes. 'Thank you for inviting us!' they all said in unison.

The five of them the wondered into the living room, Mugi giving Ui a little wave as they passed. Just as Azusa, the last of the group, entered the room a menacing voice sounded from behind them.

'Now wouldn't you just look so cute with these ears on?' the voice said in Azusas ears before the young girl felt a headband shoved on her head.

'KYAA!' She turned round quickly. 'You can't just dress people up when you feel like it!' The very cat like Azu-nyan shouted, whilst everyone else exclaimed,

'SAWA-CHAN?'

Yui was most confused, when did she get here? She surely wasn't there before, maybe she came in through the window like a ninja, or maybe she was hiding the whole time being as still as a statue, or what if she-? Many crazy ideas ran through the girls head.

The teacher herself tried to look innocently guilty. 'Aw but you do look so cute~'

Azusa was still not over the shock of the sudden appearance of their teacher, she stumbled back, tripping first of all over Yui who dramatically plummeted to the floor before sulking. Because of this the young girl did a mid turn in mid-air to avoid going into Ritsu before she went face first into Mio.

The tall girl seemed quite bewildered as she caught her, well it wasn't much of a catch, the two fell to the floor, Azusa seeming to be inappropriately sprawled out on top of her sempai.

'I'M SO SORRY SEMPAI!' She wailed as said sempai went red. She quickly jumped off of poor Mio. 'I-I have to go to the bathroom!' She bowed quickly and ran out of the room.

Only now did Yui decide to sit up again as she watched her fellow guitar player leave the room. 'Azu-nyan?' She said softly after her retreating friend.

The room was awkwardly silent for a while, Sawa-chan sneakily went off to the kitchen to go and spy on the food as Mugi decided to break the silence. 'Should we have some tea?' She suggested sweetly. Ritsu and Yui raised their hand and nodded quickly.

Mio stood up and brushed herself down, worried that Azusa might be upset or embarrassed. 'I'm going to see how she is.' She said softly before making her way up stairs.

As she passed the kitchen Ui called out to her as she was holding an arm out to keep Sensei away from the food. 'Mio! We will be eating soon, don't be too long!'

The bass player just smiled, 'Don't worry, I won't be.' She answered before continuing on her way.

It was fairly gloomy on the top floor of the house has nobody had turned any lights on, and since Mio didn't know where the light switch was it was going to stay that way.

In the bathroom Azusa was slowly calming herself down, she couldn't believe that she had gone and landed on sempai like that, how embarrassing. 'There is no way she will like me now.' The young girl muttered before burying her head in her arms.

She looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door, she went over and opened the door, curious as to who was on the other side, to her dismay it was Mio.

The older girl looked at her and smiled sweetly. 'Azu-nyan?'

Azusa had to blink a couple of times, did she really just get called Azu-nyan by Mio? Why? She looked up at her sempai and noticed that she quickly glanced to the top of her head.

The younger one slowly brought her hands to hope and disprove what she thought was there, but no, her small hands came into contact with two little pointed ears. She was still wearing them!

'I'm sorry!' She said again, bowing.

She cautiously looked up to find that Mio was smiling at her. 'Don't be, the ears make you look cute.'

Now this Azusa couldn't believe, never in her wildest dreams would Mio say something like that to her! She must be going insane. 'You really think so? Then maybe, for Mio-sempai I might wear them more.' She replied shyly.

At that moment Mio embraced the smaller girl, you see she had feelings for her for some time, but being Mio she was too shy to do anything about it.

Azusa returned the embrace tightly. It was not long before they pulled away from each other, Mio looked a little worried and at first Azusa did too, they were both hoping that the other liked them.

They caught each other's eyes and Azusa giggled. 'I think we should go and join them to eat.' She suggested before shyly taking Mios hand.

The way Mio tried to describe it in her head was like clouds and flower petals and rainbows and cute things all together, thinking of those things reminded her of their song, Fuwa fuwa time, yes just light and fluffy.

The older girl happily led Azusa back down stairs, in both their heads they were thinking that they could be together now.

The entered the living room to find Yui and Ritsu sleeping on the floor, their plates empty. Mugi and Ui were in the kitchen cleaning their own plates to put away, finally they spotted their teacher also sleeping in the corner.

Mio took a quick glance around the room, still holding onto Azusas hand, before settling her gaze upon Yui.

'…Don't fall asleep when you have guests!'

* * *

><p><strong>The end! I hope I wrote the characters well <strong>

**Please let me know what you think in the reviews, they mean a lot to me and help me become a better writer!**

**Thank you for reading 3**


End file.
